


I Don't Know You, But I Like You

by slythiewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from Slytherin's most mysterious student.Part of the 30 Day Fanfiction ChallengeDay 2A Rare Pair





	I Don't Know You, But I Like You

Hermione stared in the mirror of the Prefect's bathroom and checked her watch. She still had 30 minutes to go. Of course she was on time, early even. What she couldn't understand was why she was actually considering it. For goodness sake, she had her hair hexed straight and pulled into a ponytail high on her head. It felt like she was going to the Yule Ball all over again. Hermione bit her lip at that and huffed. It was just a fricken study session. She shouldn't have even done her hair in the first place. Unsteady fingers reached for the tap. A little water would fix that right up. No need to look so cute to help someone study. Right. A study session in the middle of the night. In the room of requirement, no less!

Before she could stop herself, she dunked her head under the water. There was no way this could be anything more than just a study session. Her heart, nor mind, would allow that. She wrung her hair out in the sink and grabbed a couple paper towels, blotting her hair as best as she could, knowing that her hair would not be dried by the time she walked down the hall at all.

" Oh well." She said outloud, turning away from her reflection and towards her destination.

When Blaise Zabini had sent an owl, requesting time late at night, to obtain "study tips" from her, Hermione was suspicious. Blaise had never even looked her way, let alone talked to her. Her parent were muggles, after all, so it was expected of someone with his type of attitude towards Muggle borns. Despite this, the girl was curious and she returned his owl, questioning what he could possibly need help studying in. Everyone knew Blaise almost always had higher marks than Draco and sometimes even her in Potions.

He insisted though, that It was Herbology he needed help with, and he hadn't the gall to ask anyone else for help. Blaise had figured she was smart, but also a good girl, and wouldn't hold it over his head or tell anyone he had asked her. Though the response made her gag, he was right; she wasn't going to tell anyone- but she was damn sure going to let him know not to call her a good girl ever-a-fucking-gain.

Just thinking about it had the young lady slightly annoyed. It didn't trump the shocked feeling she had, realizing that she was actually going through with the whole thing. Before she knew it, she was right where she needed to be. Hermione paced the wall and thought the thoughts that would bring her the door. She checked her watch as it materialized, noting she was still a few minutes early. As Hermione stepped inside, the warmth in the room made her realize how cold she was with wet hair down her back. She pulled the band from earlier off her wrists and secluded the moist strands, hoping the shoulders of her shirt would dry quickly.

Surprise snuck up on her again when she turned to see Blaise perched atop a desk that held a lantern to illuminate the multiple open text books and sheets of parchment paper. He was staring right at her, a book open in his lap. It was obviously he'd been there a while. Hermione checked out her surroundings, the room was small with a few old and dusty desks strewn about. Blaise had probably brought the latern with him. Hermione rolled her eyes and conjured a small light orb.

" It won't last long." Blaise called out. " I got tired of making them, so I just bring lanterns now." Just as he finished his sentence, the orb dissipated.

" What about Herbology do you need help with?" Hermione asked, not questioning the orb's short life span. She peered at the cleanly written notes on the table, noting the accuracy. Suspicion lulled over her again, as she put her bag down on the desk, and moved closer to the papers. Not long after, eyes trained on him, wanting answers.

For the first time Hermione could remember, Blaise smiled. In her chest, she felt heat spreading. He scratched the back on his neck awkwardly and looked down, putting the book to the side of him on the desk. Physically unable to say anything, Hermione continued to stare at the boy with the awkward, yet breathtaking smile.

" Honestly, nothing. I'm doing fine in all subjects." He looked over at her and then back down at the floor, smiling harder than he was just a moment ago. " I just... I think I like you." He said quickly.

Nothing could have stopped her jaw from dropping down to the floor as the words came from his mouth. Blaise Zabini was admitting the he might actually have a crush on her? What nonsense. Hermione looked around the room, expecting Draco and Pansy to pop out from under one of the desks and they'll all have a laugh. Quiet and very palpitable moments passed, but nothing changed. It was still just the two of them inside the room.

" Hermione?" He tried cautiously.

" Is this some kind of fucking joke, Zabini?" 

Blaise slid off of the desk and turned towards her. Hermione watched, eyes wide as he reached for her hand. She didn't know if she should have pulled away from him, but when their skin touched she felt a flutter inside of her guts that not even Ron had given her. She bit her lip to hide the awkward smile she had herself.

" I know it's wild. I know it seems absolutely ridiculous, but it's true."

" We don't even talk!" Hermione laughed in nervous exasperation. Anything to keep a rational mind.

" I'd like to change that. All that I know is that you're wicked smart, very attractive, and all strong and independent woman who cares about others and shit. Weird, cause I never liked that type of shit, but here I am, holding your hand."

Hermione peered at him through narrowed eyes, though her goofy smile remained. Maybe it was the flickering and slightly romantic lantern light, or maybe it was the way their hands felt joined together; but Hermione considered giving her and the mysterious Zabini a chance. He said he just wanted to talk to her, right?

" Alright. This happens on my terms." She tested. Blaise continued to smile brightly at her, squeezing her hand just a bit. " And don't ever, call me a good girl again. Disgusting." She muttered, her eyes lit brightly as Blaise's laughter echoed off the empty surfaces of the hidden room.


End file.
